Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Diascia hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balwhiscranxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balwhiscranxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during February 1999, at Guadalupe, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Diascia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, continuous flowering and medium green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balwhiscranxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Diascia barberae selection designated 399-1 (nonpatented),characterized by its flowers of a deep red color, large leaves of a light green color and spreading habit. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balwhiscranxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Diascia mollis selection designated 391-5 (nonpatented), characterized by its flowers of a pink color, small leaves of a dark green color and upright growth habit. xe2x80x98Balwhiscranxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected in June 1999 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was designated 584-4m-7-2.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits deep red colored flowers,
(b) forms foliage of a medium green color, and
(c) exhibits a spreading and, trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar can be compared to the commercially available Diascia variety, xe2x80x98Red Acexe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar are taller and narrower, and have lighter pink flowers than those of xe2x80x98Red Acexe2x80x99.